Turning Point
by Transfiguration
Summary: Bella moved to Arizona to force Edward to chang her, but a vampire attack and a new werewolf pack are proving to be deadly without the Cullens' protection. Not to mention unwanted visitors like the Volturi...takes place after New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER1: LEAVING FORKS

I looked out the small window on my right silently saying my goodbyes. I could still see Charlie standing at the glass window of my terminal. I could just make out glistening tears dropping from his chin. It had been hard to say goodbye to my friends in Forks, but even harder to face my future without Edward and his family. MY family. They couldn't explain Edward's reasoning, but they understood my decision to get away from the place I loved and the person who could not let me choose my own future. Edward would not allow anyone to argue with him about me becoming a vampire and turned down all reasoning against him. He was certain he could protect me from the Volturi and Victoria and anything else for that matter. Slowly but surely Edward began closing off parts of himself from me and the distant look in eyes ripped new seams in my healing heart. I knew I had to leave for the two of us one afternoon when Jessica asked me to go with her to the mall to find a new dress for graduation. As shocked as I was that Jess called me, I anticipated a day with a friend I knew I had been pushing away. I was determined to make up for some lost time and the last time we went to the movies together. So, I was caught off guard by Edward's steely glare when I mentioned the outing.

"_Bella, you can't seriously be considering this, can you?"_

"_Well, actually Edward I already got permission from Charlie to take the day off from cooking."_

"_Bella, I want Alice to join you and Jess when you go into town."_

"_Inviting Alice is not my place, because Jess specifically invited me to go with her. Besides, I don't think Jess is particularly comfortable around Alice."_

"_Bella, I can't take you getting hurt. I want to know you are safe at all times and being protected by someone I can trust."_

"_Edward, I think I can go to the mall with a friend and stay out of trouble for one day."_

"_Your track record isn't so good."_

"_Ha. Ha. But now it is different. You're here and I love you. I would never put myself in harm's way on purpose again. I love you too much to risk it, unless of course you want to solve both of our problems so that neither of us have to worry about…."_

"_Bella! I have already told you. I love you too much to end your human life. And that is the end of discussion."_

"_Edward, I do what you ask me to do because I love you and I want to be with you, but you are trying to control my life so that you can keep me safe and a human for the rest of my life."_

"_Bella, I let you go once, and I will not lose you again. Turning you into a monster like me would be totally selfish and you would regret it for the rest of your life. Watching your loved ones live and die as you struggle not to kill them for their blood. That is not a life you will lead while I have any say."_

"_You know what Edward; what if I left? What if it was me that ran away from you? What if I left Forks and went somewhere where you couldn't follow me or control my decisions? Then would you learn that I am not as fragile as you think? Would you miss me enough to understand what life without you is like for me? Could you possibly picture a future without my love?" _

"_Because I can't! I know that I couldn't bear to live without you. I couldn't stand not being able to be with you for eternity. If it takes me going away for awhile for you to see my point of view and my needs, then I will sacrifice for the two of us."_

"_Bella, I understand your point of view. But you can't see how horrible this life would be for you. I love you with everything that I am and I couldn't stand to lose you. If you leave me I will follow you. I have no choice. I must go where my heart takes me because you are my heart Bella."_

"_If I am all that matters to you then why won't you let me be with you forever? Why can't you let me make my own decisions?"_

_I could see his eyes close off to me in final decision. _

"No, Bella. You don't have the experiences I do. I am making this decision for you. I will not allow you to come to any harm. No matter what it takes, I will see to it that you have a happy, normal life."

"_Fine. If you won't let me make my own decisions then I have no choice but to get away from you and then maybe once you see what it feels like to live without me you will let me back into your life for eternity."_

It was that conversation that forced my hand. I was determined to prove to Edward that he could not live without me and to force him to see my point of view. He could not live without my love as I could not live without his. There was just one problem: Alice. Yet, to my surprise Alice agreed with my decision to leave Forks for a while and let Edward see what it felt like when he ripped his heart from me. She agreed to help Edward see my side and to try to convince him that making me a vampire is the best decision for all of us. So, it was with a tear in my eye and hope in my heart that I boarded the plane to Arizona to stay in my old house and finish my senior year (hopefully it wouldn't take that long for Edward to apologize) in my old school back home while Mom arranged to come stay with me two weeks a month to make sure I was okay. Little did I know that Edward had no intention in allowing me to be unprotected so close to where a year ago he almost lost me forever to James.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Settling in

**Note: This is my first fan fiction piece and I need feedback from a third party to know how my writing is being received…and if I should keep writing it. Also, I am VERY open to ideas and suggestions...feel free to review and comment what you like!**

**P.S. I own nothing Stephenie Meyer has written…but I excitedly await sequels!**

The only regret I had as I walked into the brightly lit airport in Arizona was that I didn't get to tell Edward goodbye to his face. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave if I told him I was going back home to Arizona to finish my senior year, but I also knew I didn't stand a chance of spending eternity with my loveif I stayed under his protection in Forks. I just hoped with all my heart Alice would be able to control him once he found my letter. Alice and I had planned my get-away for a night when Edward wouldn't be able to stop me: when he was out hunting with Emmet. So, Alice told the Cullens she would watch over me until Edward came back and we left for nearest airport. Yet, I couldn't help myself from feeling guilty about leaving Alice to Edward's anger when he found out her role in my escape.

As the taxi rolled up to my house I felt chills of remembrance as I thought back on the day when I had ran down this street to save my mom form James. I knew that I would have to face that day's consequences when I moved back home; I just wished Edward could be here to lay with me at night until I fell asleep. As soon as I got in the house I called my mom in Florida. I told her about the plane trip and that I was safely inside with the doors locked. Once I convinced my mom I was safe, happy and too tired to talk I checked the messages. My palms were sweating in anticipation as I searched for a message from Edward. All I wanted was to hear his voice for reassurance of why I had left my new family and my love to live by myself thousands of miles away. Yet, to my disappointment I had no other messages besides my high school reminding me of a meeting with my guidance counselor and a recorded satellite dish advertisement.

So, with a heavy heart I made myself some hamburger helper, packed my backpack and went to bed.

It was the middle of the night when it happened.

I woke up screaming from a nightmare calling Edward's name. It wasn't until I realized he couldn't come to comfort me and whisper in my ear that I lay down and began going over the dream in my head. I had been running through the hallway of an empty school looking back at the shadow chasing me when I stumbled and fell, crashing hard onto my wrists. In an instant fear gripped my stomach and strangled my scream from my throat. I woke up just as the black shadow came to meet my eyes. The shadow had crimson eyes that seemed to bore through skull and I realized that its cold, heartless laugh had woken me from my nightmare.

I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to take a hot bath and get ready for school early. As I lay in the warm water I began wondering if Edward had found and read my letter yet. I hoped he would soon, but then I also hoped he wouldn't attempt to rush down to Arizona and haul me back to Forks thereby ruining my plans of him wanting to have me back in his arms forever. I decided to trust Alice and her knowledge of how to handle her brother and convince him to give me some space.

I got out of the tub and began getting ready for school. I went through my checklist of paperwork that I would need to enroll at Harper High school. Then, I began the ten-block trek to school. There was one thing I forgot to account for in my trip back home. I had to leave my truck at Charlie's so I could take a plane. I missed the old ruster and wanted the familiar roar of the engine. Yet, nothing could have prepared me as I stepped into my old High school and all of its busyness. There were thirty people in my senior English class and I regretted the difference in curriculum between Washington and Arizona. I had to read Macbeth and 1984 before the test in three weeks. Fortunately, I saw a friendly face to sit next to in Bio. Her name was Kylie and I was relieved when she told me we had the same lunch and there was an open seat next to her at the table. She had the bluest eyes I had ever seen and a crooked smile that rivaled Edward's. I was one hundred percent relieved when the bell rang for school to be over. I had three pages of Calculus homework and a headache. I waved goodbye to Kylie and headed for home. I jumped at the sight of the answering machine blinking and nervously pushed the button. To my surprise, Alice's voice greeted me on the phone.

_Hi Bella, it's Alice. I was just checking in to see how you are. I wanted to let you know that Edward and Emmet took an extra day hunting and won't be back until tomorrow evening. I will call you again once Edward has read the letter. Don't worry, I'll take care of him so that you can come home soon and join our family. In the mean time be safe and don't talk to strange men, or women for that matter. I love you and I hope to see you soon._

I set about heating up leftovers and turned on the TV. I flipped channels until I found something to watch. To my surprise, Romeo and Juliet was showing so I put off doing homework to watch the movie. It wasn't until the doorbell rang that I got up from the couch and put my dirty dishes in the sink. I walked to the door and looked out the peephole. To my surprise, the doorstep was empty. Yet, there on the welcome mat in front of my feet was a white envelope addressed in elegant script to, _Ms. Isabella Swan_.

I picked up the letter and locked the door back. I walked over to the kitchen table and slowly began reading the letter that flipped my happiness inside out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse…but I do have it **

**Pre-ordered! Thanks to all of you who commented and left suggestions…Tell me if you want any certain scenes or you feel like I am not being true to the characters!**

**Chapter 3**

What shocked me the most about the letter was the boldness of its author. I did not know whom it was from, but the amount of hostility it held sent chills up my spine. I immediately picked up the phone and called the Cullens. I had practiced my "man voice" so that I could call Alice without anyone knowing it was me. So, she laughed at me when she answered the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, I am looking for a Ms. Alice Cullen?"_

"_This is she, how can I help you?"_

"_Oh Alice! It's me Bella! Thank God its you! I just…_

"_Hahahaha!!!! Bella? You sounded ridiculous! Who are you trying to fool with that voice?"_

" _Alice, please…I'm freaked out!"_

"…_Bella, what's wrong? Where are you? Who's with you?"_

"_I'm okay Alice, I'm at home by myself, but I just got a really freaky note on my doorstep!"_

"_Okay Bella, make sure all the doors and windows are locked."_

"_Okay, that was the last one."_

"_Now, Bella read me the letter slowly and don't skip anything."_

"_Okay, here it goes…_

Isabella Swan,

We know who you are and we know what kind of blood-sucking company you keep.

If any vampire sets foot on our territory we will not stop to think about killing them where they stand. Keep to yourself and we won't bother you. In fact, the only way you would ever find us is if we show ourselves to you. Have a nice school year.

-AWPP

"_Alice, who in Arizona could know about me, or you? Who is AWPP? Alice, I don't like not knowing my stalker…at least I can expect Victoria. Edward cannot find out about this! He will kill me for getting into trouble!"_

"_Bella, Bella calm down. I have no intention of drawing attention to you. Don't worry, I will use my contacts and try to get any information I can get on this AWPP. Just stay in the background and watch out for yourself…what am I saying? Bella, find people around you that can support you and look out for you. But most importantly, don't call here again! Edward would be able to tell it is you as soon as I came to the phone. Don't worry, I will try to call once a week."_

"_Okay Alice, I will try to stay safe, but you know how I attract danger."_

"_I know, but I love you Bella! Be careful!"_

"_I love you too Alice! I miss Edward…"_

"_Oh, (whispers) gotta go...NO THANK YOU. WE ARE NOT INTERESTED."_

"Oh, bye…well, that didn't make me feel any better."

So, I hung up the phone and started dialing my mom. Yet, all of a sudden the phone went completely dead and the lights cut off. I immediately dropped the cordless and got on my hands and knees. I began crawling to a window by the back door to the backyard. As soon as I felt the wall touch my shoes I heard a huge crash right above me and pieces of shattered glass showered down on top of my back. I slowly opened my eyes to see the back of Victoria's shoes touch the floor then launch up the stairs to find me. I stood up and instinctively leapt out the broken window. I got up off the grass and ran to the fence. I groaned inwardly as I looked up to see that the fence I was clumsily thinking of trying to climb was 2 feet taller than I was and had no foot holes for me to use as leverage. So, I did the only thing a damsel in distress is good for…I screamed for help. Two things happened all at once. First, an outside light at the neighbors turned on their back porch and the door clicked unlocked. Second, I heard the softest footfalls only 10 feet away from me and saw the gleaming, dripping smile of Victoria as she slowly made her way to me.

"_Help! Anyone, she's going to kill me!"_

"_Hello, who's out there? Where are you?"_

Victoria's red eyes gleamed hungrily and my voice issued from her lips.

"_Oh, I'm sorry I was playing a game with a friend…._

Then I found the courage well up inside of me.

"_Help! I'm across the fence! She's going to kill me! Hurry!"_

Then suddenly a young, sand haired face popped over the fence and stared across at the raging Victoria.

"_What's going on here?"_

Then just as fast as she appeared she vanished into my house and left me alone with this new stranger that had saved my life. All I could do was collapse and start sobbing into my knees. I had come so close to being murdered in cold blood without anyone knowing and without my sweet Edward to save me. All of a sudden I heard a thump and felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders and pick me up. He guided me further down the fence to a handle in the fence that I soon found was a new gate they had put in between our houses. He walked me into his house and sat me down on his couch as he went to dial 911 to report the break-in.

**So, what do you think? I finally just sucked it up and chose a plot line. Sorry it took me so long but I have been content in reading my favorite stories by authors so much better than me. Feel free to comment and review anything you want. Just do it. I want to shoot for at least 6 reviews if you want me to post the next chapter quickly…and believe me, I'm on vacation so I have all the time in the world…its up to YOU!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If you recognize any characters…. they are Stephenie Meyer's. The plot of this story is mine and is very different from the books because I like exploring alternatives. **

**PS: this is written for my writing pleasure and for whoever wants to read it. I gave up on anyone reviewing…**

My sobs began to wane as I slowly tried to sip some green tea the neighbor Nick passed me. He and his family had been so generous by taking me in and trying to calm me down without asking too many questions. But my heart skipped a beat as I heard the sirens come close to the house and stop in front of the doorstep…what would Charlie say? He would make me come home…and home would mean facing Edward…. but I shook away the fear in the bottom of my stomach as the officer was let in by Nick's dad.

_"Is this the young lady who witnessed the intruder and claims to have been attacked?"_

_"Actually officer, she did not attack me because Nick showed up over the fence."_

_"Ma'am can you take us in the house so we can fill out a report and access the damage."_

_"Sure, just give me a second"_

_"Is there any relative near by that we can contact to come stay with you or pick you up?"_

_"NO! I mean, I don't need anyone to baby-sit me. I will call my mom in Florida in the morning."_

_"Okay then, your house is the one on the right?"_

_"Yes, let me take you there now…thank you so much for your help Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham. I can't thank you enough."_

_"Oh Bella, we just hope you are all right. If you ever need anything please don't hesitate to come over."_

After the police had gotten my statement and filled out the appropriate paperwork I was left in my empty house with a broken window. It was all I could do to make it to the shower before the tears came and I lost all track of time. By the time I was cried out and washed up it was 3:30 in the morning. I went into my mom's room and passed out on her bed after I locked the door and made sure the window was closed. The next day at school reminded me why I missed Arizona so much. No one at Harper High except Nick new anything about the Victoria incident the previous night That was true until I got to Biology with Kylie. The teacher introduced the lesson for the day and we all got to work making note cards.

_"Bella, are you okay? You look really tired today."_

_"Yeah, I didn't get great sleep last night…an old friend made a surprise visit."_

_"Oh really? Because my brother works at the police headquarters and he told me this morning you had a break in at your house last night."_

_"Oh, huh…well, I guess they weren't exactly a friend…"_

_"Bella! I told you if you ever needed anything you could call me. You don't have anyone here to help you. Where did you stay the night last night?"_

_"Umm...at my house?"_

_"Bella—you can't stay in your house with no window! The intruder could come back without any warning! Geez—you are a trap for trouble!"_

_"Look, can we just forget it—it is bad enough that I have to call my mom so she can have the window replaced…I don't want anyone to find out about anything…the last thing I need is unwanted attention."_

_"Okay Bella, just please tell me you will spend the night with me tonight?"_

_"Sure, okay…besides, the window won't be fixed until next week sometime."_

_"It's settled then, I will come over after school to help you get your things together."_

Once the final bell rang I made my way back to the front of the school to find Kylie. We started our way back to my house and she started grabbing some snacks from the cabinets while I went upstairs to pack some clothes and toiletries. I was stopped mid-pack by the doorbell and Kylie's cheery voice answering the door. I looked out the window to the doorstep, but could not see who was outside. Once I stepped on the bottom step my body froze as I recognized the deep voice that greeted Kylie with welcome familiarity.

**Cliffie! So, more chappies are soon to come, but they are just so draining to write sometimes...and I am also collaborating with a peer to write more chapters for a MAX ride fanfic that has seen a hiatus.**

**-transfiguration**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize. **

**Thanks to: **LupsandTnks, LoLO, LucidNightfall, A-Vampy-Called-Twinkie, Book Nerd gone Wrong and Wild, Party At The Institute, inuyasha-narutolover and breebabyhxc for your reviews!!!! I really appreciate it and love the feedback—it encourages me to write!

I ran down the stairs completely nervous and excited. Yet, as soon as I saw Jacob's warm form standing in my doorframe I lost all nervousness and jumped into his arms. All of my fears melted in his embrace and I found myself embarrassingly crying into his shirtsleeve.

Bella, are you okay?

Yeah, Jake I am. I am so sorry, I just…didn't realize how stressed I really was.

Wait a sec…how... no, why are you here?

Well, you see…

Kylie: "Actually Bella, I called him. See, when I found out about you being from Forks I immediately asked my brother about the pack in Washington. The reason I know about werewolves is because my brother is the leader of the Arizona Werewolf Protection Pack. Since we haven't had any vampire incidents since the gold rush, we are strictly protection of the citizens from all nuisances."

Wait, does that mean you are a werewolf? Can a girl be a werewolf?

Well, I am actually the only girl to date to become a pack member. But since my brother does not want me involved in anything, I usually just scout information. And after your vampire attack I knew I had to get help from someone who had experience with vampires and who might know why they were after you. So, I called Sam the pack leader…

And Sam sent me Bella. But you just disappeared one day without telling anyone but your dad. I was so worried that I went to the Cullens' house and talked to Alice while Edward was hunting. She was the only thing that kept me from finding him and ripping him to shreds for what he did to you. Bella, please I need you to come home so the pack can protect you from Victoria.

Wait. How do you know it was Victoria? How does Kylie know it was a vampire?

Kylie: "Bella, I could smell her sickly sweet scent down the street. That scent is instinct to a wolf."

Jacob: "Once Sam told me what happened I knew exactly who it was. And I knew I had to come down and protect you. The Arizona pack is furious with the threat you brought here."

SO, it was your brother Kylie who wrote that note that scared me to death?

Oh Bella, I am so sorry about that. He did that without telling me so that I could not intercept that.

Well, that explains a lot, but it doesn't help me figure out what I am going to do about a pissed off vampire out for revenge. And a boyfriend who doesn't care enough about me to help me be with him.

Bella, you can't seriously still want to become a vampire? I won't allow it! Don't you see Bella, I would have to kill you and Edward if he turned you…it is against the contract.

Jake, I don't care about the agreement… I care about dying with half a heart!

Bella, where is he? Why isn't he here to protect you? Don't you see, he is the reason you are in danger and he isn't here to save you? I am. Just relax and let me take care of Victoria. I think I am going to meet with Kylie's brother tonight so we can devise a plan to get rid of Victoria for good.

Kylie: Okay, we were just packing some things so Bella could sleep at my house anyways. Just give us a few minutes to finish up.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…. ring…_

_Hi, you have reached Renee and Bella please leave a message._

Bella? It's Edward. Answer the phone…I found your letter and I want to talk… Bella?

I rushed over to answer the phone but Jake picked it up before I could get to it. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks knowing that this could not be good. Not good at all. None of the Cullens knew Jake was here and they would all be really mad. Not to mention that I was staying with an unknown pack after Victoria came after me in my house when I was alone. Oh crap.

_Hello Edward…._

_**So, Reviews would be nice….I know I threw a monkey wrench in there for you…hehe…love it!**_

_**-Lizzy**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I can… Should I end this quick or actually follow the outline I made and give this story a chance?**

(RECAP!!) So, Bella moved to Arizona to make Edward miss her, but Victoria followed her and nearly got her…A local pack member Kylie helps Bella by calling Jake down for protection and just when he shows up Edward calls the phone b/c he found Bella's letter….

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…. ring…_

_Hi, you have reached Renee and Bella please leave a message._

Bella? It's Edward. Answer the phone…I found your letter and I want to talk… Bella?

I rushed over to answer the phone but Jake picked it up before I could get to it. I immediately stopped dead in my tracks knowing that this could not be good. Not good at all. None of the Cullens knew Jake was here and they would all be really mad. Not to mention that I was staying with an unknown pack after Victoria came after me in my house when I was alone. Oh crap.

_Hello Edward…._

Hello? Who is this?

Its Jake—you know, Bella's friend that actually wants to keep her safe from Victoria? Oh, but you wouldn't know about that would you leech? All you care about is your selfish family and ruining Bella's life!

Jake! Shut up Edward's not supposed to…..

_VICTORIA!?!!! She was there? Jake, put Bella on the phone right now!_

No..you deserve to talk to her

Jake! Hand me the phone NOW!!!

I'll never understand what she sees in a leech that only wants to kill her (hands Bella the cordless)

Edward! I told you not to call here!

_Bella! What is this letter? You left without telling me! I had to tie Alice up before I could call you! What the heck are you thinking? You could get killed, and it sounds to me you are going to be by the very person you called to rescue you! How could you choose HIM over ME? All I was trying to do was to keep you safe! I can't believe this—Alice will pay for covering this up and putting you in danger!_

Edward, you have no right to be so selfish and demand anything of me! I left you to show you what life without me is like! I want you to understand what I felt when you left for the volturi! Don't call here again unless you are ready to come here and make me the reason for your eternity…otherwise you are just leading me on!!!

(SLAMS the phone down)

I slowly sunk to my knees dry heaving at the hateful words I had said to my love. How could I spurn him like that? He was the reason I breathed and my heart beat. How could he not see my desperation?

Bella? Are you okay? Do you want to stay here tonight?

No Kylie, its okay I don't want Edward to have a chance to come get me and lock me up in his room for safe keeping until I die. I am ready to do what it takes for Edward to change me.

BELLA! Don't say that! How could you betray me like that? After all I've done for you!! I love you—can't you see that? Why else would I defy Sam to come protect you? Did those months mean anything to you?

Jake, you know I love you—but just not how you need…I could never give you what you wanted…I am too broken without Edward.

Well, look we better get packed and going Bella if we want to make it to my house before it gets too dark. Jake, you can come too. I am sure my brother would love to talk to you.

Thanks Kylie, I will escort you two there and stick around to protect you against Victoria.

Come on Bella, let me help you to your room to pack.

ALICE!!! How could you allow this to happen? Bella is with that, that ABOMINATION of a young werewolf Black and he told me Victoria was there!

Edward, slow down…. Black has proven that he can watch Bella, but I assure you she is in no danger.

That's not what Jake said! He said Victoria had been there! How could you Alice? I thought you loved Bella!

Edward, I do love Bella—I would never let anyone harm her! I looked in the future and saw that everything was fine…I don't understand how things changed without me seeing her!

Alice—you betrayed me and whether Bella knows it or not you have put her in the worst kind of danger ever.

Edward, I'm so sorry I had no idea that she was hanging around Wolves that would block my sight!

Alice, just help me get her back…

No Edward.

I will not help you get her back because you don't deserve her. She is full of life and love for you! She nearly died when you left! She has a right to eternity with her love! Stop being so dang selfish Edward Cullen and admit that you can't live without her!

Of course I can't live without her!!! That's why we have to go protect her! A pack of werewolves is more dangerous to Bella than Victoria herself! Alice please! I can't live if she dies!!!

Then change her!

Alice- this is not up for discussion!!! But you owe me! You better come with me to Arizona to bring Bella back or else I will never talk to you for the rest of eternity…

You could not possibly do that Edward! We live in the same house!

Alice- I know what my leaving did to this family….imagine what my death would do…and you won't be able to stop it this time

Alice shuddered and dropped to her knees as an Edward less future danced across her mind…..Esme and Carlisle in all black shaking with tearless sobs, Rosalie and Emmett leaving the family for years to find happiness and Jasper…poor Jasper locking himself away from all of their emotions…especially her guilt.

Okay Edward, I'll do it. I will help you, but if she is not a vampire in 6 months I will change her myself.

Whatever you think Alice, but grab your stuff because we are going to Arizona.

**So, it's random—I know, but I at least want to get to the part where her dreams begin becoming reality….REVIEW!!! Or ill disappear for another year or so…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


End file.
